


Figure It Out

by smolowl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Ferdinand is a horse boy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Humor, M/M, a lot of the black eagles students are mentioned but that's about it, and everyone knows it, background Edeleth, or at least my attempts at humor, pour up mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolowl/pseuds/smolowl
Summary: During Edelgard's annual Halloween Costume Party, Ferdinand bumps into Hubert and recalls their tumultuous relationship over the years.  With the assistance of some Dorothea-provided alcohol, it seems there's a few more things they have yet to figure out.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Figure It Out

Ferdinand took a sip from his drink, frowning. He should have guessed that the punch was supplied by Dorothea, and of course had her preference of 70% vodka to 30% whatever else was in it. Mainly cranberry juice, judging by the color. And of course, he had inadvertently filled what felt like the largest glass in the kitchen with the stuff. He had looked around the kitchen, but found nothing to mix in, and he didn’t want to bother Edelgard about it. She was probably off socializing, and Ferdinand didn't want to take up her time with such a minor problem. 

Halloween had rolled around once again, and every year Edelgard threw a party and invited all her old friends. Though at this point, they all knew each other anyhow. Ferdinand had met Edelgard in elementary school, and had met the rest of her friends through middle and high school. Byleth was the newest edition to their group, a stoic woman Edelgard had introduced to him only a year ago when they were sophomores in college. He was pretty sure they were going out now, but neither of them had said anything to him yet. They were wearing matching costumes, with Edelgard dressed as a fisherman and Byleth dressed as a fish.

Ferdinand himself had decided to dress as a horse jockey, in what he thought would be a fun call back to his horse-obsessed youth. However everyone was just giving him knowing looks about how he was  _ still _ a horse boy, and he had begun to regret his costume choice hours ago. Now the boots were hurting his feet and the jacket was getting scratchy.

He took another quick sip of the bitey drink and sat on an ottoman, unwilling to sink into the plush chair behind it. If he did, he didn’t think he’d ever get up. Sitting in the relative quiet, he realized how tired he felt. While the party was fun, it was late and he wasn’t even a little drunk. He had said hi to everyone, though he had noticed one particular person missing.

While it was true they had fought a lot in their youth, Ferdinand thought he had come a long way with Hubert. They had always argued over the stupidest little things since elementary school, which was probably why Edelgard wouldn’t tolerate both of them in the same room until high school. Ferdinand was proud to say that they were friends now, and good ones at that. At least once a week they met up to have tea (and coffee) and discuss school, family, or anything else that had been bothering them.

Ferdinand finally pulled his gaze from his ill-fitting boots, and realized there was someone else in the room with him. They were sitting in another one of the armchairs in the room, feet crossed over the ottoman in front of them. The only thing giving away their location was the light from their phone. Speak of the devil. Before Ferdinand could think about it twice, he was on his feet, making his way over.

“Hubert!” he greeted rather loudly, pulling the other man’s attention from his phone. Ferdinand grinned at Hubert’s scowl. “I did not see you over here! I thought you had not come to the party at all!”

Hubert shrugged, just a slight shift of his shoulders upwards. “Edelgard invited me.” He moved his feet from the ottoman and sat forward, which Ferdinand took as an invitation to sit. As he did, Hubert eyed his costume. “What are you even wearing.”

Ferdinand gave a small laugh, shaking his head. “I’m a horse jockey. I thought it would be fun, but everyone has just judged me for it.”

Hubert chuckled. “It’s probably the pants.”

“The pants?” Ferdinand looked down at himself. “What is wrong with my pants?”

Hubert raised an eyebrow. “Well if you can’t see it, I’m not going to explain it to you.”

“Hubert!” Ferdinand swatted at his knee. “Stop teasing me!”

“If you dress like that, someone has to.” He smirked, and Ferdinand found himself looking away, oddly flustered. He took a deep breath and knocked back as much of his drink as he could. He couldn’t help the look of disgust that crossed his face as the vodka seared down his throat. 

“Dorothea’s punch?” Ferdinand nodded at Hubert’s inquiry, eyes glued to the floor as he waited for the sensation to subside. He jolted back up as a gloved hand wrapped around his own, cupping the glass. “May I?” Ferdinand sat for a second, brain struggling to function, before he managed to nod. He passed the glass to Hubert, missing the feeling of Hubert’s glove sliding over his hand.

Ferdinand must have looked as confused as he felt. “I don’t know about you, but I’m painfully sober,” Hubert explained, taking a quick sniff of the drink before having a sip. 

“The punch is in the kitchen, if you want to get some,” Ferdinand said. Hands empty, he wasn't sure what to do with them.

Hubert took a long drink, shaking his head. “It’s too crowded in there. I didn’t want to bother.”

Fair enough. When Ferdinand had been in there, Edelgard had managed to pry Bernadetta out from wherever she had been hiding, encouraging her to talk to people. While she was getting along better with Hubert, she was still terrified of him, and seeing him cursing at someone for stepping on his toes would likely send her out of the room for good.

“Well, you could have asked Edelgard. I am sure she could find something for you.”

Hubert looked to the side. “Yes, well.”

Ferdinand raised his eyebrows. “Is there a problem?” Hubert frowned, and reached for something sitting beside his chair. He pulled up a small box, and seeing the bendy straw stabbed in it Ferdinand immediately realized what it was. “Is that a  _ juice box _ ?”

Hubert groaned and covered his face with a hand. “ _ Yes. _ I don’t know why she gave me  _ this _ of all things.”

Ferdinand laughed, covering his mouth but completely failing to hide his grin. “Ha! Why does Edelgard have something like that? Just for you, I suppose.” 

Hubert turned away, crossing his arms, ears red. Snickering, Ferdinand reached out and took the drink, examining it more closely. There was a piece of paper wrapped around the juice box, though it was beginning to fall apart from condensation. Visible underneath was a friendly looking apple holding up a sign that said ‘Apple Juice.’ Written in smudged sharpie along the paper was ‘BLOOD :)’ in Edelgard’s neat handwriting.

“Why does it say ‘blood’?” Ferdinand asked. Seeing that Hubert had stolen his drink, he took a sip from the juice box. After the vodka, it was almost refreshing, though it had too much sugar.

Hubert rolled his eyes. “I’m a vampire, idiot.”

“Oh!” Ferdinand hadn’t really noticed, since Hubert melted into the shadows so perfectly, but he was in a rather formal outfit. Usually he wore casual clothes, so to see him almost dressed up captured Ferdinand’s eye. Hubert was in a white collared shirt with a black suit vest, along with a black cape that piled behind him in the seat. Black slacks covered his long legs, ending in dress shoes. The only part Ferdinand could clearly see in the dark was the white cravat around his neck.

“Who knew it only took Halloween for you to get all dressed up,” Ferdinand said with an easy smile. “It suits you.”

Hubert crossed his legs, taking another long drink from Ferdinand’s glass. “Thanks, I guess,” he muttered.

Ferdinand cocked his head. “Was I supposed to insult you, since that is what you did to me?” He drew his eyebrows low, and imitated Hubert’s voice. “‘Such a costume only accentuates your dour attitude. I could mistake you for a mortician.’”

Hubert stomped on Ferdinand’s toes, making him yelp. “Hubert, really now!” At Hubert’s answering smirk he reached out for the punch, Hubert hesitantly handing it over. Ferdinand gave him his haughtiest look as he gave the juice box back.

Ferdinand drank as much as he could without coughing, wondering if it would make his toes stop throbbing anytime soon. He shifted, sitting with his arms on his knees, holding the glass of punch between his legs and resting his head on his hand. “Hubert, if I may ask. Why are you sitting in the dark in here?”

Hubert grudgingly took a sip from the juice box. “Well, I only came to the party because Edelgard invited me. It seemed like it would be rude to leave early.”

Ferdinand checked his watch. “It is two in the morning. I am not sure if she would notice.”

Hubert shook his head, bangs swaying with the motion. “Still. I’ll stay until she asks me to leave, or until everyone else is leaving.”

Ferdinand leaned back on the ottoman, feeling everything spin around him for a second with the movement. “I wonder how many will ask to stay,” he said, setting the drink by his foot. “It’s late and I did not see anyone keen on leaving. Though I suppose Edelgard has room enough for everyone.”

“Especially if they pass out drunk wherever they happen to be,” Hubert said. Leaning forward he snatched the punch from where Ferdinand had left it. Ferdinand tensed at the sudden closeness, but it was gone before he could think about it.

“That is true,” Ferdinand added quietly. “Hopefully that will not be me. I am planning to pass out on the finest bedding in her possession, and nothing less. And as long as you keep stealing my drink, that becomes more and more likely.”

“Get more if you want it so much,” Hubert said, holding Ferdinand’s eye as he drank from the glass.

Ferdinand just laughed. “You’re being even more of a cocky bastard than usual,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I will have to remember not to drink with you in the future.”

“Have you considered that  _ you've _ become more intolerable?” Hubert asked, raising his eyebrows with a sideways smile. “How like you to blame someone else first.” He ran his tongue along his lower lip to catch a spilled drop of punch, Ferdinand's eyes following the motion. 

Ferdinand frowned, pulling his gaze back to the floor. “Perhaps.” He stood, stopping as everything spun for a second. “I suppose I will take my leave then.”

“Ferdinand.” Hubert's sharp voice cut through any confusion Ferdinand felt, and brought him back to reality. Hubert was glaring up at him from the armchair. “First of all, I am not sure if you're in any condition to be walking anywhere.”

“I am quite good at handling my alcohol, thank you very much!” Ferdinand stated, crossing his arms.

Hubert chuckled. “I seem to remember a time where you challenged Edelgard to a drinking competition that ended with you throwing up in a planter.”

“Th–that was in high school!” Ferdinand stuttered, blushing. “I'm–I am no longer a child!”

Hubert shrugged. “Anyways. I did not mean to offend you so greatly as to scare you away.” Ferdinand opened his mouth to insist he was not being  _ scared away _ , but Hubert cut him off. “Loathe as I am to admit it, talking to you has been the most entertaining thing I’ve done all night.”

Ferdinand, though still annoyed, felt a smile appear on his face. “Aw, Hubert!” He leaned against the back of Hubert’s chair. “That was almost a compliment! Be careful, I might actually think you like me,” he added with a wink.

Hubert rolled his eyes, looking away. “Shut up, von Aegir. I’m not drunk enough to put up with you sassing me.”

Ferdinand sat rather heavily on the arm of the chair, making it tip dangerously for a second. “At this rate it shouldn’t take much longer,” he said, a little too tipsy to truly pull off a snarky look.

Hubert narrowed his eyes at Ferdinand’s intrusion but didn’t move away. “I’m confident the more drunk I get the better I’ll feel. Because,” he said, pointing a bit too emphatically, “if I get drunk enough, I’ll pass out. And what could be a better time than that.”

“I would laugh, but I know you’re not joking,” Ferdinand said, raising an eyebrow.

Hubert took a long drink from the glass, a trail of punch escaping from the side and trailing down to his jaw. He pulled away with a sharp breath, frowning.

"Hubert, what are you even doing," Ferdinand chastised.

"Trying to pass out, I told you." He looked over to Ferdinand a bit blearily, setting the drink on a small table next to the chair.

Ferdinand felt similarly. It seemed like his mind was getting fuzzy around the edges, and he couldn't think properly anymore. Perhaps getting drunk with Hubert wasn't such a great idea. Repressed feelings and thoughts Ferdinand had put away were beginning to crawl back into the light of day.

Ferdinand shook his head with a small sigh. "You're–you are just making a mess."

Hubert didn't even blink, eyes meeting Ferdinand's. "I don't think I care."

Ferdinand huffed. He knew it was a bad idea, but he wasn't in much of a mood to think about consequences. He reached out a hand, carefully wiping away the errant drop from Hubert's face with his thumb. Hubert's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't pull back. One of his hands reached up as if to stop Ferdinand, but it paused halfway, lingering between them.

Ferdinand hesitated, feeling like time had stopped. Hubert was surprisingly warm, his skin hot to the touch, face flushed. 

A shudder ran through Ferdinand, bringing him back to the present. He pulled away a bit too slowly, eyes darting to the floor. "I… I apologize, Hubert. I should not have done that without asking."

Hubert fully faced Ferdinand, leaning on the back of the chair. "Are you teasing me, Ferdinand?" he drawled. "I can't say I'm in the mood."

"No, I didn't mean–to insult you, or anything like that," Ferdinand said, waving his hand dismissively.

Hubert's expression darkened. "So you are just messing with me." He reached out and grabbed Ferdinand's collar and in one smooth motion pulled him down. Ferdinand gasped as he slid from the arm of the chair into the seat with Hubert, Hubert suddenly looming over him. He leaned in close, Ferdinand closing his eyes and turning away slightly. "I suppose I'll have to repay your teasing then," Hubert said, so quietly Ferdinand could barely hear him.

Ferdinand shivered. "Hubert, I assure you–" He went silent as Hubert's hand moved to his throat, thumb pressing against the pulse beating rapidly above his collarbone.

"Tempting a vampire is a dangerous game," Hubert murmured, moving closer. Ferdinand found it getting harder and harder to form cohesive thoughts with Hubert so near. His other arm was just above Ferdinand's shoulder, legs straddling one of Ferdinand's. "Perhaps I should demonstrate what happens when you lose." His breath was hot on Ferdinand's neck, bangs brushing by his jaw. 

Ferdinand subconsciously lifted his head, baring his neck. "Hubert," he said, voice little more than a whisper.

Hubert hesitated, forehead pressing against Ferdinand's neck. Suddenly he pulled away, glaring. "Damn it, Ferdinand!" He grabbed Ferdinand's shoulders, pushing him hard into the back of the chair. "Why aren't you doing anything?!"

Ferdinand looked up at Hubert, eyes not quite focused, flushed expression matching Hubert's own. "I don't know. What did you want me to do?"

"Stop me!" Hubert hissed.

Ferdinand shrugged, turning his head. It was late, he was a bit drunk, and he was tired of dancing around this subject with Hubert. He would just be honest, and if he came to regret it, he'd deal with it tomorrow. "I don't care."

Hubert blinked, stunned into silence. "You don't  _ care _ ? You're going to let me do–do whatever, because you don't  _ care _ ?!"

Ferdinand took a shaky breath. "If it is you, I do not care."

Hubert stared. "What… what is that supposed to mean?"

Ferdinand huffed. "What do you  _ think _ it could mean, you oblivious, foolish–"

Ferdinand was cut off by Hubert leaning forward and kissing him roughly. He gripped Hubert's arms, still holding his shoulders as their teeth knocked together, before Hubert pulled away with a growl. " _ You _ , are so  _ insufferable _ sometimes," he said between breaths. "You never stop talking and yet you didn't even bother to tell me–"

Ferdinand pulled him back, more gently this time, and kissed him again. When he had imagined kissing Hubert (which was something that happened embarrassingly often), he had never imagined it going quite like this. But still, the actual thing was much better than his absent-minded daydreams. Hubert felt so warm and  _ real _ under his touch, though much sooner than Ferdinand wanted the feeling left him.

Hubert pulled away, hands reaching up to cup Ferdinand's face. "Ferdinand, I…"

Ferdinand had always considered himself gifted with words, so he took the initiative to state his feelings first. He had thought about how to explain himself to Hubert for a long time, sometimes writing long dialogues in the notes app on his phone, sometimes imagining the perfect line to say as he fell asleep. Confident in his abilities, he opened his mouth.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Hubert froze, eyes wide. Well, that was not what he had intended to say, at all, but in the moment it would have to suffice. Hubert, after a second, shook his head with a chuckle. He pushed Ferdinand's bangs out of his face, and leaned in close. "That's a bold statement, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand gave him a pointed smile. "I'll prove it to you then."

He pulled Hubert back, hand on his neck. Ferdinand kissed him as gently as before, Hubert's hand grasping his shoulder and holding him close. A small smile grew on Ferdinand's face as he became more daring, running his tongue along Hubert's lower lip. Hubert leaned into Ferdinand with a groan, pressing him into the plush back of the armchair, opening his mouth to Ferdinand's intrusion. Ferdinand raked his fingernails through Hubert's hair, savoring the shudder that ran through him. One of Hubert's hands slid from his side down to his hip, teasingly slow before gripping tightly. Ferdinand gasped, Hubert taking the opportunity to kiss him more deeply. 

Hubert finally pulled away, pressing the bridge of his nose against the pulse hammering in Ferdinand's neck. "God, Ferdinand," he muttered in a husky voice, sending a shiver down Ferdinand's spine. Ferdinand wrapped his arms around Hubert, pulling him close, very aware of how Hubert was fully straddling him, thin legs pressed against his hips.

"Yes?" Ferdinand asked, voice rough, barely above a whisper.

"If I haven't made it clear, I feel the same about you."

Ferdinand turned his head and pressed his lips against Hubert's cheek. "I still wanted to hear it from you."

Hubert huffed, leaning away to look back at Ferdinand. "Don't get cocky." He reached out and grabbed the glass sitting on the table, but glancing at it, he frowned. Swirled it around, thinking. "Do you want water?"

"Yes," Ferdinand said firmly, staring at the alcohol. "Do you want me to–"

"I'll get it," Hubert cut off, shaking his head. "Um." He flushed at his position, but got up smoothly, leaving the room before Ferdinand could even move.

Ferdinand stared at the doorway, trying to process what had just happened. He kissed Hubert. Like,  _ really _ kissed him. And Hubert didn't hate him. He even said he felt the same way. Ferdinand buried his face in his hands, blushing up to his ears. It didn't feel real. What if he woke up tomorrow morning, and the whole thing was an alcohol-induced dream? Or worse, Hubert was just drunk and tomorrow would hate Ferdinand for taking advantage of him? Hubert was the type of person who might  _ actually _ stab someone he hated.

Ferdinand was deep in his thoughts when Hubert returned, a glass of water in each hand. He stood in front of Ferdinand, waiting to be noticed. "Are you going to move or do you want me to sit like before," Hubert asked flatly.

Ferdinand jolted. "Sorry! I'll make room." He scooted to the side, but there still wasn't much space in the one person chair. 

Hubert sighed and sat on the arm, throwing his legs over Ferdinand's lap. "This will have to do." He offered the glass of water to Ferdinand.

Ferdinand took it, glancing away. "Thank you." He took a slow sip, the cold water washing away the burn of Dorothea's punch. He was unsure of what to say to Hubert. What  _ do _ you say after making out with a long-time friend of yours? (Though perhaps they had been enemies longer than they had been friends. It didn't change the awkwardness of the situation, though.)

Ferdinand opened his mouth to say something, anything, to break the silence, when Hubert said, "Are you unhappy with me?"

Ferdinand blinked, looking to Hubert. "Why?"

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet. I thought perhaps you had sobered up and realized what happened." He stared at his shoes, not meeting Ferdinand's eye. "I did… force myself on you."

Ferdinand swallowed nervously. "You gave me many opportunities to refuse or push you away. I chose not to."

Hubert snickered. "That is true. How many years did you play lacrosse in high school?"

"Hubert,  _ please _ stop bringing up embarrassing high school memories. You are killing me."

Hubert smiled, but said nothing else, looking at his glass. 

Ferdinand sat up a bit straighter. "Listen, I may still be a bit drunk, but I am sober enough to ask this in full seriousness. Will you go out with me?"

This was enough to finally draw Hubert's attention, green eyes peering over his glass. "While I am definitely still inebriated, I think I'm sober enough to say yes."

Ferdinand grinned, some part of him still expecting to be rejected finally going silent. "We will have to get tea more often now, I suppose."

Hubert raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only thing that will change?"

Ferdinand slid an arm under Hubert's legs and around his back, pulling him into his lap. "That would be up to you, I guess," he said with his most roguish grin.

Hubert huffed, pushing his bangs out of his face for a second. "Who knew you were such a tease." He reached out and traced a finger along Ferdinand's jaw, moving down to his shirt collar. "I wouldn't recommend making it a competition. I know you hate to lose."

Ferdinand gulped, feeling the pressure of Hubert's finger on his throat. "Just kiss me already."

Hubert tugged on his collar, pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost a year ago now after going to a Halloween party, and I miss being able to go out so I revisited this. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
